Super Mario RPG 2 The Legend of Heaven Island
by Jamesman101
Summary: This is an idea I had before I made Treasure of Souls. In this story, Mario washes up on a mysterious island after being attacked by a red tornado on a cruise trip. With the help of his new friend Charlotte, will Mario solve the mystery of Heaven Island?
1. Character Introductions

Super Mario RPG 2: The Legend of Heaven Island Character Introductions

-  
Main Characters:  
These are the Characters who play an important role in the Story.  
-----------------------------

Super Mario Age: 23 Your average everyday Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. After so many exausting adventures, Mario & Gang decide to go on a luxery cruise. However, the cruise ends in disaster as the S.S. Toadstool is struck by a mysterious red tornado. The worst part is that Mario gets caught in the Tornado and is launched far away from the ship, and the Mushroom Kingdom. He ends up being washed up on a strange island, where he is taken in by a kind young woman named Charlotte. His friendship with Charlotte eventually takes him on an adventure to solve the mystery of the amulat he possesses, and protect Heaven Island from the devious Sharkbeard Pirates!

Charlotte Sapphire Age: 21 A peaceful resident of the Mysterious Heaven Island. She and the citizens of the Village of Light worship the mighty Goddess of Light that had saved their world countless centuries ago. She is the one that takes the washed up Mario into her care. She uses her special magic to protect her people, and the Monuments of her village. Out of all of the new people Mario meets, Charlotte is the one who fully trusts Mario from beginning to end, and even risks her life to save his. Her main skill is magic, so she's not the best Brawler.

Squawky Mc. Guawker (Gwa-ker)  
Age: 27 Avaliable by: Chapter 2 A former Member of the Sharkbeard Pirates. Squawky is an anthrophormorphic Parrot who can be quite a birdbrained smart aleck. Aside from being self-centered, Squawky has a thing for human women. Squawky is jealous of Mario because he seems to be quite popular with the ladies. This will either lead to arguements or random acts of cartoon violence, which either Charlotte or Peach tries to stop. Squawky proclaims to be a championship kick-boxer, which makes him more of a power player.

Princess Toadstool "a.k.a. Peach"  
Age: 20 Avaliable by: Chapter 4 Princess Peach is the lovely ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Over time and time again, she is captured by the big brute, Bowser, only to be rescued by Mario! She & Toadsworth had organized the Cruise Trip and invited the Mario Brothers to come along. However, the Cruise turns into a chaotic disaster, and Mario is flung away from the area. She and Luigi are then taken prisoner by Captain Sharkbeard of the Sharkbeard Pirates. Luckly, using her lovely charm on the fishy pirates, she manages to escape the Mothership, only to end up on the cold Village of Ice. She lays on the snowfields, unconscient, only to be taken in by the villagers. Mario & Gang find her at the local inn. Peach has a knack for being a scout, carring the most items.

Luigi Mario Age: 21 Avaliable by: Chapter 6 Luigi is Mario's younger yet taller brother. He's quite clumsy compared to his older brother. He and Mario join Peach & Toadsworth on a luxery cruise. However, disaster strikes as the ship is struck by a strange red tornado. The tornado catches Mario and flings him off to a distant Island, while Luigi & Peach are captured by the devilish Sharkbeard Pirates. Luigi is then forced to join the pirates as Squawky's replacement. Mario actually has to fight Luigi right after Chapter 5. Afterwards, he breaks out of his trance and joins the team.  
Since Luigi's main trait is luck, he gets more coins and items after battles, so use him if you want to end up with pockets full of cash!

Captain Sharkbeard Age?  
The Horrifying Leader of the Sharkbeard Pirates. They have come to Heaven Island to steal lots of treasure, and will do everything in their power to find it. He is the Main Villan, and the target adversary for Mario and gang. Mario first meets him and his goons during the start of the story. People say that he's so dangerous that he kills actual sharks and uses their blood as hair-gel for his beard. A strange fact is that Sharkbeard is actually the older brother of Super Mario RPG's Booster, who tried to marry Princess Peach, but was foiled by Mario & his friends.

Shikira Origama Age: 16 Avaliable by: Chapter 7 (Optional)  
Despite being a young girl, she's a very serious ninja warrior. She is a member of the Snowy Mountain Ninja Clan. She is tricked by Captain Sharkbeard into thinking Mario is a Treasure Thief, and plans to steal all of the Island's Angel Orbs for his own gain. Mario meets this sexy suited ninja girl around Chapter 3. She wields a katana that can slice just about anything in half.

Kanako - The Goddess of Light Age?  
The holy creator of all light. The one who wiped away the darkness devouring people's souls, and replacing it with light. Heaven Island is said to be the Goddess' Sanctuary, where she and her 7 children would rest for all eternity. There is a weird rumor that there is an 8th child.  
Who could it be? Only the Goddess knows.

-  
The 7 Angels of Life:  
These are the 7 Angels of Life that were born by the Goddess of Light.  
They're the main bosses of the story,  
and eventually become allies after Mario obtains their Angel Orbs.  
----------------------------------------

The Angel of Earth - Stonehead This rockhard angel created the rocky surfaces that mortals walk on, as well as the Rocky Mountains people try to conquer. He is the first angel you must battle to aquire. He likes to test people's strength.

The Angel of Water - Atlantica This hot mermaid-like angel created the very substance that made the Planet mostly water. She had also created the creatures that dwell within the ocean. She's kinda quick tempered and battle ready.

The Angel of Wind - Belgum (Bell-Gum)  
This air-filled angel created the very winds of our world. He had also created the many clouds that occasionally hover above our Planet Earth. He is very polite and always hungry.

The Angel of Ice - Crystala (Kri-sta-la)  
This older sister type angel created the cold objects known as Ice. She also created the frozen raindrops known as snow. She is very kind and dependent, like Charlotte.

The Angel of Sand - Desertion (Deser-Shion)  
This kingly angel created the yellow bits of microscophic spheres we know as sand. He had also created the mysterious illusions known as mirages. He is rather selfish and thinks of himself as royalty.

The Angel of Nature - Kamui This shy and timid angel created the grassy plains and forests. She also created the cute little forest dwellers that live in the forests. She does not speak very much and can easily be scared.

The Angel of Stars - Shiron This young, child like angel created the many dots of light known as stars. She had also created our very homes called Planets. She might look like a young child, but she's actually the first angel born by the goddess of light.

-  
Other Characters:  
While these characters aren't as important,  
they will become a big help in Mario's Quest.  
Some of them though will try to get in his way.  
----------------------------------------

Toadsworth Age: 65 Toadsworth is Peach's Long Time Steward, and the one who keeps the Mushroom Kingdom in order. He and Princess Peach had organized a Luxery Cruise Trip for the Mario Brothers & themselves. However,  
a strange Red Tornado had ruined their Cruise, and Mario is flung to a Mysterious Island. Toadsworth himself, ended up on the same island Mario did. Mario & Charlotte meets him pretty early in Chapter 2. He is usually seen in a Village's Inn. He'll give some advice to Mario if he is ever stuck in a sticky situation.

Captain T.  
Age: 22 Captain T. is a Navigator who runs the S.S. Toadstool. He, along with Toadsworth were sent to the same Island Mario was flung to. He is going to try to make a replica of the S.S. Toadstool that he says will take them off the Island and back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Lanette Sapphire Age: 12 Lanette is Charlotte's little sister, who is beginning to practice the magic arts that Charlotte does. At first, Lanette doesn't like Mario being around her older sister, but after he saves them both from the Sharkbeard Pirates, Lanette finally opens her heart to Mario. Before Mario & Charlotte leave for their adventure, Lanette gives Mario a drawing she made for him, and tells him she doesn't want him to ever get rid of it. Mario pets the girl on the head and promises. What Mario doesn't realize (yet) is that this drawing will later serve as an important part of the Adventure.

Shiyana Gracie Age: 17 Shiyana is the daughter of a very famous farmer in the Village of Light. However, after her father had left his farm into her care, things had started to go haywire. Shiyana is barely able to keep her family barn organized, and begs Mario & gang for help. During certain parts of the story, Mario will recieve a letter from Shiyana, begging for his help. If Mario & Gang come visit her at her barn, she will ask you to help her with a certain situation. These situations are played like Mini-Games, from chasing down chickens or pigs, to keeping the Barn animals fed.

Boshi Age?  
Boshi the Bully is back!! And he wants revenge on Mario for losing to him & Yoshi at a race back on Yo'ster Isle. He has come to Heaven Island after hearing Mario was at that certain island. He and Mario meet face-to-face during Chapter 3. Boshi was actually a member of the Sharkbeard Pirates once, and was a good friend of Squawky's. But he left them because he was constantly teased for being beaten by a Man riding a Yoshi.

Sephiroth - The Man of Darkness Age?  
Rumor has it a long time ago, a mysterious man had paid a visit to the Mario World. He had been looking for a worthy challenger so he could test his own strength. With no one of interest, he decided to confine himself within a statue hidden somewhere on Heaven Island. He who could find the Key of Darkness, well hidden on the Island, and put the key inside a keyhole that was carved onto the statue, would be given the honor to fight this man. If Mario is able to find the Key of Darkness, he will be allowed to fight the strange being known as Sephiroth. Be warned though, that Sephiroth is the toughest boss to face. 


	2. Introduction 1

Super Mario RPG 2: The Legend of Heaven Island Introduction #1

It's been a long while since Mario has been on a Vacation. For the past few years, it's been nothing but "Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach!" and, "Thank you Mario, but the Princess is in another Castle"  
But not today! Today, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and the Mario Brothers have had it with these usual cases of Koopa Kapers, and have decided to take a Vacation from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toadsworth has payed for a Month Long Cruise around the world on one of the Mushroom Knigdom's most famous crusies liners, the S.S. Toadstool! A Cruise much more pleassureable then the last cruise he and the entire Mario Gang went on many years back.

So the next day, Toadsworth & Peach had payed a visit to the Mario Household and told them the great news.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!? REALLY PRINCESS?"

Luigi was quite surprised to hear the news from the Princess herself.

"Yes Luigi. You and Mario are invited to join us on our month long cruise around the world."

"This is cool! I gotta tell Mario right away! MARIO..."

But just as Luigi called for him, Mario was already downstairs, packed up and ready for the trip. Peach & Toadsworth had laughed and he said...

"Well now Master Luigi, looks like Master Mario beat you to it. You know what they say, early bird catches the worm. Speaking of which,  
you should get ready yourself Master Luigi. The cruise will set sail in an Hour."

"AN HOUR!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!! I better get packing!!"

Luigi had instantly dashed for his room and started packing.

"We'll be seeing you both at the Mushroom Harbor in half an Hour. Don't be late, okay Master Mario?"

Just as Toadsworth left, Peach had told Mario,

"Good thing Toadsworth didn't know about that secret message I gave you. I'll see you soon Mario."

Peach had given Mario a nice kiss on the cheek, and caught up with Toadsworth. Mario had sighed and blushed a little as he saw Peach exiting through the Mushroom Kingdom Pipeline. Just as she left,  
Luigi had come down, all ready to go.

"Well Mario, are we ready to go?"

Boy, that was fast. But nether the less, the Mario Brothers were ready to meet up with Peach & Toadsworth. About a half-hour passes, and the Mario Bros had set there eyes on the most beautiful Cruise Ship they had ever seen.

"Mario!! Luigi!!"

They saw Princess Peach waiting for them on the Cruise Ship. They had boarded the S.S. Toadstool, and met up with Peach.

"This Cruise Ship is fantastic Princess! How did you afford such an expensive Cruise Liner?"

"Well Luigi, you know me. The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
My late parents would always take me on this cruise liner back when I was still a young child. It's really amazing."

Suddenly, Toadsworth came by along with one of the Mushroom Kingdom Toads.

"Well now, Masters Mario & Luigi. You made it. I'd like to introduce you to Captain T. He's our Ship's Navigator and Pilot."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mario."

After introductions were made, the Ship was ready to sail.

"Welcome to the S.S. Toadstool. This is Captain T. speaking, reporting that the S.S. Toadstool is ready to set sail. So I'd like to tell you to have a fun Vacation on our Cruise Line."

And with that announcement, the Ship had sailed off to the great blue sea. The Mario Brothers, Peach, & Toadsworth were having a fun time on the Cruise Ship. Peach was swimming in the Ship's Pool, Luigi and Toadsworth were playing a game of Mini-Golf. And as for Mario,  
he was relaxing on a bendy chair, while wearing sunglasses.

A few hours later after the ship had set sail, Captain T. was in the Navigation Room, minding his own business and steering the ship.  
However, he noticed something on radar. It had strange readings on it, and it was headed straight for them. Captain T. had taken a look outside and noticed that dark clouds were covering the sunny blue skies.

"Oh...my...mushroom..."

Suddenly, there was a strange Red Tornado heading for them.

"HOLY STARSHARD!!!!"

Captain T. had screamed in fear and turn on the speaker.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS!! WE ARE IN SERIOUS DANGER!! THERE IS A STRANGE RED TORNADO HEADED THIS WAY!! EVERYONE GRAB A LIFE-JACKET AND EVACUATE THE SHIP IMMEDIATELY!!!!"

Everyone had gotten a life jacket and headed for the Evacuation Boats. However, Peach had suddenly realized,

"OH NO!! We forgot our luggage!!"

"What!? OH NO!! All of my spare clothes are in there!!"

Without hesitation, Mario immediately headed for the guest rooms to get their luggage. He looked left and right and found the suitcases.  
He quickly grabbed them and dashed for the Evacuation Boat. Sadly,  
the Tornado was too close to Mario, and it started to suck him in. He kept running with all his might, but the suction power was to strong!  
He knew he wasn't going to make it, so he threw the cases over to the evacuation boat. Mario had then got sucked into the red Tornado.

"MARIO!!"

The gang was terrified to see Mario being spun around that violent Tornado. Eventually, Mario was at the top, and the Tornado had launched Mario far away! And with that, the Tornado disappeared.

"MARIO!!!!"

Peach had cried as Mario had disappeared from the area. Peach had held on to Luigi while he was comforting her. Toadsworth had his head down and murmured,

"Master Mario...why did this have to happen to you?"

The next day, Mario was lying onto a remaining piece of the S.S.  
Toadstool that was drifting through the sea. He was out cold after all that disaster yesterday. Eventually, he was drifted to a mysterious Island. He was laying on the comfy sand, still without conscience. Then, a woman was walking along the beach, and notices the washed up man. She went over to him, and looked at him.

She picked Mario up, and took him with her. But where? Where was she taking him?

To be Continued... 


	3. Introduction 2

Super Mario RPG 2: The Legend of Heaven Island Introduction #2

Later on, Mario had woken up to find himself in bed. The background seemed unfamiliar to him, and didn't know what to do. Then, a young woman had entered the room.

"Oh my! You're awake. I see you're feeling better now."

Then Mario asked where he was.

"Oh, that's right. You are on Heaven Island, the Sanctuary of the Light Goddess. My name is Charlotte Sapphire. I found you washed up on our Beach. You were out cold so I took you here until you were better."

Mario thanked her for what she did, then introduced himself.

"Mario...I've heard that name before. But I don't know where. Hm..."

Just as Charlotte was thinking where she heard the name, another young girl entered the room.

"Big Sister! You promised to help me with my Training!"

The cute little girl with pig tail hair dressings entered the room, only to notice another man, mainly Mario, was inside the room along with Charlotte.

"Big Sister, who's that wierd looking man?"

Mario felt a little offended hearing that, then Charlotte said,

"Lanette, this is Mario. He was shipwreaked and ended up on our Island. Mario, this is my little sister, Lanette Sapphire. She's been practicing the Magic Arts that I do. You see, we lost our Parents a long time ago, so I've been taking care of her for all these years."

Mario said hi to Lanette.

"Um, hi. So anyway, are we gonna be practicing now Big Sister?"

Charlotte sighed and said,

"I'm sorry Lanette, but I'm gonna be a little busy with Mario for a while, but I promise after I tour Mario around the village we'll get right to training."

"sigh, alright. Have fun I guess. Promise me that man won't pull any funny business on you."

"I promise."

After that, Lanette glared at Mario for a little bit, then left. Mario scratched his head, then Charlotte said,

"Please forgive my Little Sister Mario. She's doesn't take kindly to strangers. But I know you don't mean any harm, right?"

Mario shook his head meaning "of course not"! Then Charlotte smiled and said,

"Now then, I'd like to give you a tour of our village, that is if you're interested."

Mario didn't mind at all, then Charlotte replied,

"Good. Why not get yourself ready and get I'll wait for you outside."

Mario agreed, then Charlotte left. Just as Mario was getting himself ready, Lanette came in and said,

"My Big Sister may be the trusting type, but I'm keeping an eye on you! If you even try to pull any funny stuff on my Big Sister, I swear I'll use my magic to inflate that round nose of yours and send you all the way to the reaches of space!! Got it?"

Mario started to sweat with nervousness, and shook his head.

"Good. Now don't say I didn't warn you, freak!"

After that, Lanette left with a "hmph". After that, Mario went outside to meet up with Charlotte.

"Hm? What's wrong Mario?"

Mario was silent, then Charlotte pulled an unpleasent sighed and said,

"Did my Little Sister Threaten you with her Magic story?"

Mario nervously shook his head, then Charlotte said,

"Don't worry Mario, Lanette isn't that skilled in magic. I didn't perfect my Magic until I was 18, and she's only 12 1/2 now. Now then, let's forget about it and let's start the tour."

And with that, Mario & Charlotte started the Tour.

"This land is our home, the Village of Light. A very peaceful place.  
This is where we praise the Creator of all Light, who has left her 7 Children here on our very Island."

Then Charlotte points to a lovely looking statue.

"This is the Goddess of Light, known as Kanako. She had given birth to Light in our world, replacing the cruel unbarable Dark within our Souls. She had also created the very Island we live in. So basically,  
we give our undying gratitude to this special Woman."

Mario gazed at the Statue, and swooned at it's charming beauty. Then, Mario noticed the special necklace the Goddess was wearing.  
Mario then pointed at it.

"That is the sacred Amulat of Light. All Goddesses wear them as a sign of their power. Many wars have taken place because of it. But now,  
no one knows where it is."

Mario then dug through his pocket and took out what looked to be the exact same Amulat. Suddenly, a shocking gasp was heard.

"It can't be!!"

"I don't believe it!!"

"NO WAY!!"

"Is it possible?!"

"Say it isn't so!!"

The Villagers were starting to stare at the Jewel Mario was holding in his hands. Then Charlotte looked at Mario and gasped.

"Mario...is that the..."

Mario was a little confused. Then Charlotte said,

"It's the very same Amulat the Goddess of Light has worn! Mario! How on Earth did you get this?"

Mario told her how he got it.

"Oh my. It belonged to your Mother before she died?"

Then Mario told Charlotte about how it happened.

"Oh, I see. She wanted you to keep it as a way to remember how she tried to save you from King Koopa. I'm terribly sorry Mario."

Charlotte was then silent for a moment.

"Our village has tried to find this Amulat for Centuries. But if this is how it is, then we won't intervein."

Then one of the Villagers said,

"WHAT?! We're just gonna let him keep such an important monument to our Village?!"

Then another Villager said,

"That Amulat could be the key to letting us bring the Mighty Goddess to life!"

"We can't let that man keep it to himself!!"

"Do you know how much trouble we've gotten ourselves into trying to find the damn thing?!"

Then all of a sudden, the Amulat started to glow. It shot a blast of light to the Statue. Then, the Statue's eyes started to glow as well. Then it shot a blast of Light on Mario. It had lifted Mario to the air,  
and a revealed light from Mario's Chest area. After that, Mario came back down to Earth, and the light from the Statue faided away.

Then one of the Villagers said,

"Wh-what in the world was that?!"

Charlotte had closed her eyes and said,

"The Goddess has spoken."

Everyone but Mario was truely shocked.

"Well? What did she say?"

Charlotte was silent for a moment, then said,

"She said, Mario is destined to be the Hero of Light, and that he will take great care of the Amulat."

Everyone had grown silent, and Mario was even more confused.

To be Continued... 


	4. Introduction 3

Super Mario RPG 2: The Legend of Heaven Island Introduction #3

Mario was back at Charlotte's House where they & Lanette were discussing the current matters at hand.

"Wait! So you're saying this short round nosed freak is the Hero of Light?"

Mario still felt offended to hear her say that.

"Yes Lanette, the Light Goddess has chosen Mario to be the true protector of the amulat."

"Well that's nice and all, but I still have my doubts about him. What if he uses the amulat for bad things?"

"Lanette, how could you?! Mario is a Hero!"

Mario suddenly noticed what Charlotte said.

"Hero? Do you have water on the brain Big Sister?"

"No Lanette. I was looking through some records and found out that Mario is the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, a Land 400 Miles away from our Island."

Mario was shocked! 400 Miles?! That's almost like a Week Long voyage back Home!

"Either way, we could use Mario's Help."

Mario was then confused, then Lanette questioned,

"Why? Why is it so important to have this man here?"

"Listen Mario, our Island has recently been invaded by a group of thieving Robbers known as the Sharkbeard Pirates. Led by the infamous.."

"CAPTAIN SHARKBEARD HIMSELF!!"

Everyone but Mario was shocked that a strange man had barged into their home.

"So, Ms. Sapphire! We meet again!"

"What do you want you lowdown pirate!"

"You know why I'm 'ere m'lady! Give me the Amulat o' Light this instant!"

Mario was scratching his head about this.

"I've told you time and time Sharkbeard, we don't know where the Amulat is!"

Sharkbeard was getting very ticked.

"Oh, so you want ta get on me bad side now do ye? Well then, two can play at that game!"

Sharkbeard then grabs Lanette and aims his gun at her.

"gasp"

"Now I believe we understand each other! Either you 'and over the Amulat o' Light, or yer Sister 'ere will 'ave 'er head blown ta bits!"

"Big Sister!"

"Lanette!"

whistle

"Arg?"

Mario taunts Sharkbeard by sticking his tounge out then slaps his booty right in front of him.

"Arg! You dare mock me?! The great Captian Sharkbeard?"

Then Mario takes out his Amulat & waves it like a Cowboy twirls his rope to catch bad guys! Charlotte then yells,

"MARIO! What are you doing?!"

Then Lanette yells,

"YOU IDIOT!!"

"ARG?! CAN IT BE?! The Amulat o' Light?!"

Sharkbeard then goes to Mario and tells him,

"Give 'er 'ere me boy!"

Mario holds on to his Amulat and waves his head meaning "No way Beardboy!" Sharkbeard gets mad and says,

"Do it now or I'll blow ya ta bits with me 'and Cannon!!"

Mario closes his eyes, sticks his tounge out & points at it meaning, "Yeah right! I'd like to see you try!"

"Cheeky little man! Fine! But remember I gave ye a chance!"

Sharkbeard then aims his Cannon at Mario, but then Mario points his finger up meaning, "Hey, hold on a minute!"

"Arg! What now?!"

Mario then takes out a giant Stereo set from his pocket and takes out a CD. Lanette & Charlotte are confused. Then Lanette said,

"Sis, what the heck is he doing?"

"I don't know. But let's not interfere."

The CD is from the Mushroom Kingdom's #1 Jazz Band, The Kooping Shells. He then puts the CD in the stereo, and presses play. A Jazz version of the Hammer Bros Fight from Super Mario Bros. 3 is then played. Then Mario started dancing then waves his hands meaning, "Okay Breardy! Do your worst!"

Then Sharkbeard says,

"I dunno what this is about, but it won't do ya any good! Take this!!"

Sharkbread then shoots one of his cannonballs at Mario. Even though Mario was too busy dancing, he dodged the Cannonball with ease!  
The Sapphire Sisters were astounded at such a sight. Sharkbeard though was very upset.

"Arg! Ain't you the lucky one big nose! But that's the only time I'll miss! Now get eh load o' this!!"

Sharkbeard then shoots two more Cannonballs. Mario again dodged them without a care in the world. Now Sharkbeard was furious!

"Okay!! That's it! I'm through playing games!! Now yer gonna get it Plumber Boy!"

Sharkbeard then shot a multiple amount of Cannonballs headed for Mario. Charlotte was worried.

"Oh no! There's no way Mario can dodge all those!"

However, Charlotte was wrong. Even though Mario paid no attention to the Cannonballs headed for him, he dodged every single one with his dodges and jumps. Sharkbeard was really getting angry!

"DAMN YE!! QUIT MAKIN' ALL THOSE FANCY JUMPS YA CHUBBY LITTLE MAN!!"

Mario then paused. He heard what Sharkbeard had said. Aside from being short, Mario did not like being called Chubby. After Sharkbeard fired one more Cannonball, Mario jumped over it, and after he landed, he launched himself from the floor, and rammed Sharkbeard on the Stomach doing a move similar to Luigi's Green Missile.

"OOF!!"

Sharkbeard was hit so hard, he was sent flying out the window. He then showed himself and said,

"Don't think this is over Red Hat! Once I find all 7 Angel Orbs of this Island, you and yer Sapphire friends will be sorry!!"

Then Sharkbeard runs off to who knows where.

"I can't believe what I just saw. Mario, that was..."

"SO AWESOME!!!!"

Mario & Charlotte were surprised that Lanette actually said that, and all this time, Lanette didn't like Mario.

"You were so cool! He was like, bang bang! And you were all, boing boing! And he was like, BOOM! And you were like, BANG!! Mario,  
you are the coolest guy I've ever met!! Can you forgive me for how I acted earlier?"

Mario then tipped his hat and gave of thumbs up meaning, "No problemo!"

Then Mario had asked Charlotte what Sharkbeard meant about the 7 Angel Orbs. Charlotte then pulled an unpleasent sigh and said,

"The 7 Angel Orbs, are very powerful artifacts hidden deep within the Island. They represent the 7 Angels born from the Goddess of Light. If Sharkbeard manages to capture even one, we can kiss our Island, no, the entire world good bye."

Mario started to think that if this Sharkbeard guy manages to collect the Angel Orbs, he probably might try to pull an assault on the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario then told Charlotte he would help prevent Sharkbeard from obtaining the Angel Orbs.

"You...You'll really help us?"

Mario pointed at himself meaning, "You can count on me!" Charlotte didn't know what to say. But she said,

"Thank you Mario. You could be our only chance at ridding Heaven Island of these pesky pirates. And I'm coming along with you, as I'm the only one who knows where to find the 7 Angel Orbs."

Then Lanette replied,

"And I'm coming along too!"

"No Lanette. You're going to stay here."

"Oh!! Why Big Sister? I wanna see Mario in action!"

Lanette was beginning to moan. Then Charlotte patted her shoulder and said,

"There there Lanette. I know you want to come, but you're still too young. You don't know what kind of danger we'll be going through."

Lanette then said,

"But, but, I wanna come and help."

Charlotte sighed and said,

"I'm sorry Little Sister, but I can't let you come. Look, why not try to think of some other way to help."

Lanette then sighed and said,

"Oh alright. You're no fun Big Sister."

"Adventuring and risking your life is not all fun & games Lanette. It's a lot of hard work and you end up hurting yourself in the process. So please try to understand."

After that, Mario was at the exit of the Village along with all of the Villagers, waiting for Charlotte. She eventually arrived in time.

"Sorry I'm late Mario. Are we ready to go?"

Mario shook his head meaning, "Ready when you are." Then the villagers said,

"We're sure gonna miss you while you're gone Charlotte."

"Don't worry my people. I promise to come back soon"

Then another villager said,

"We hope so Charlotte. We don't know what we'd do without you."

"Take care Charlotte!"

And with that, Mario & Charlotte had left the Village leaving the cheering Villagers behind. However...

"Big Sister!! Mario!!"

Lanette had caught up with them. Charlotte then said,

"Lanette? What are you doing? I thought I told you we couldn't let you come with us."

"I know. I just wanted to give something to Mario before you left.  
Here Mario, I want you to have this."

Lanette gave Mario a folded up pieces of paper, which revealed a cute drawing of Mario holding up the Amulat of Light, calling forth the great Goddess of Light. Mario thought it was cute and said,

"Thank you."

Then Lanette told Mario,

"Now promise me you will never ever get rid of it and treasure it forever."

Mario then patted Lanette on the head and said he promised.

"Farewell. I hope you do well on your journey!"

Lanette waved goodbye to Mario & Charlotte & they did the same.  
After they left, an old man, who turned out to be the Mayor told Lanette,

"Well my dear, you have a great Sister to help save our Island. But aren't you going to miss her?"

Lanette shed a tear and said,

"Yes, very much. But I know that she will be safe, because she has one of the World's greatest Heroes by her side. Nothing could make me any happier."

"I'm glad you think that way Lanette. Now let's get you home."

Lanette & the Mayor head on back to the Village. Lanette had gave one last glimps at Mario & Charlotte leaving the area, and said,

"Farewell Big Sister. I hope you & Mario will have a safe journey together."

To be Continued... 


	5. Trouble at Rock Rock Bar!

Super Mario RPG 2: The Legend of Heaven Island Chapter 1-1: Trouble at Rock-Rock Bar

As Mario & Charlotte had started their journey for the 7 Angel Orbs, they first came to a town that was only a few miles away.

"Well Mario, here is our first destination. The Village of Earth. This is where we will find our first Angel Orb."

However, just as Charlotte said that, Mario's stomach started growling. He blushed as he covered his stomach. Charlotte chuckled and said,

"Oh my, you must be very hungry. I apologize for not giving you any food back home. Come, I know a place where we can get a bite to eat."

Charlotte leads Mario to a Bar that was somewhere near the entrance to the Village of Earth. The Bar was filled with lots of human, koopa, and anthro animal customers enjoying themselves and chuggin' down their drinks. Mario & Charlotte came in and sat at the front spot. A pretty pig lady came to them and said,

"Ah, Charlotte! Long time no see sweetheart. How's life been treatin' ya?"

"Hi Petunia. I've been doing good. Oh, Petunia I'd like you to meet my new friend, Mario."

Mario said hi to Petunia. She gasped and said,

"Wait! Mario? The Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom?! Wow! I never did think I'd evah meet ya here in a place like this! Now then, what'll ya'll have?"

"We'll have two specials please."

"Tee-hee, comin' right up sugah!"

After about a minute, she gave them to tall glasses with some liquid in them.

"Here ya go ya'll! It's on the house!"

"Aww, thank you Petunia."

"Mah pleasure Miss Sapphire. Drink up ya'll!"

And so, they started drinking their drinks. However, after Mario got his first sip, he felt a little sick, and instantly spat it out.

"Mario!! What is the matter with you?!"

Mario complained that it tasted like dish soap water. Petunia instantly came back and said,

"Oh mah stars!! I am so sorry Mr. Mario! I didn't realize I put dish soap water in there! Here, I'll take care of it!"

Petunia grabs the glass and takes care of business. While Mario was waiting for his refill, a Rex (SMW enemy) pushed him aside and roared meaningless roars at him. Mario decided to ignore him, and continued waiting for his drink. Suddenly, a Wolf-Man came in and poked at Mario. He turned around and the Wolf-Man said,

"He doesn't like ya!"

Mario just turned around without saying a word. Then the Wolf-Man pushed him aside like the Rex did and said,

"I don't like ya either!"

Mario was about to knock his daylights out, but Charlotte stopped him.

"Mario Please!! I'm sorry kind sir. He's new here and..."

"You and your chubby friend better watch yourselves!! We're all wanted men! Me and me buddies here have the death sentence on 12 different lands!"

"Right. We'll be careful then."

The Wolf-Man pushes Mario off and grabs Charlotte.

"YOU'LL BE DEAD!!"

Mario then gets up and grabs the Wolf-Man. He spins him around and throws him at a wall. He got hit so hard that he got knocked out. The customers looked at the unconscient Wolf-Man in shock.

"Holy crap-curds! That man just knocked out Fangs!"

The customers then got up and got their weapons.

"You bastard!! You and yer pretty girlfriend are gonna pay for what you did to Fangs!! LET'S GET 'EM BOYS!!"

Mario & Charlotte are then forced into battle with the many gang members surrounding them. With Mario's Brute Strength, and Charlotte's Strong Magic, many of the gang members were defeated. However, after Mario defeated a few more goonies,

"BWA HA HA HA HA Swee!! Come 'ere ya little cutie!"

"GAH!! Let me go!!"

Mario turned around to find Charlotte is being held captive by a giant Boar-Man. The Boar-Man laughed and said,

"Your girl is ours now!! Just try and take her from me!!"

Mario started to charge for the Boar-Man. The Boar-Man just chuckled and said,

"Go ahead!! Do your worst!!"

However, once Mario got close, he immediatly stopped, grabbed Charlotte, and kicked the Boar-Man right in the nuts! The Boar-Man squealed in pain and dropped down.

"SWEEE!! Argh, Damn swine! Right in me little piggies!!"

Afterwards, more baddies started coming in the bar. Mario & Charlotte were completely surrounded.

"It's no use Mario! We're completely out-numbered!" said a worried Charlotte.

However, the light within Mario's Amulet started to glow brightly. The baddies then notice the light and says,

"Holy meat-buns!! Look down there!!"

"Something's glowing in that chubby man's pocket!!"

Mario takes out the amulet and raises it up high. The knocked-out Wolf-Man finally comes through his senses, only to see that exact same glow.

"SWEET POOP-STICKS!! THAT LAD'S GOT THE AMULET OF LIGHT!!"

Another minion had asked,

"What should we do?!"

"There's only one thing to do men! RUN FOR YOUR FREAK'N LIVES!!"

And with that, every single gang member ran for their lives. The Bar was now a complete mess. Then, Petunia came in with a shocked look on her face.

"O-oh mah stars! What the devil happened in here?!"

Charlotte turned around and told Petunia.

"Petunia, I am so sorry about what happened here! You see, the customers here wanted to pick on Mario, and...well...I..."

"Charlotte, sweetums! It's alright. I know what ya mean. Infact, I'm glad about what you two did."

Charlotte & Mario were surprised.

"Wait...what? What do you mean Petunia?"

"Oh, them yella-bellied customers were causing me a mess-load-a trouble. I almost had the nerve of kick'n them out mahself. But since I'm not as fit as I used t' be, I didn't have the courage t' do so. Thanks a bunch darlin's, you guys're real life savers."

Charlotte then asked Petunia,

"But what will you do now that your bar is ruined?"

"Aw, doncha worry 'bout that darlin'. I can get mah lazy husband to clean it up fer me. 'sides, I here talk you two're on yer way t' meet the ol' Earth Angel, am I right?"

Mario positivally answered, then Petunia continued,

"Well, you guys could use some supplies since that place is as scary as hell. Allow me to offer you guys some food."

Petunia gives Mario a bunch of food items

"Wow! Thanks Petunia! This will help us out a lot!!" said Charlotte.

Then Petunia tells Mario,

"Oh! Mario, there is somethin' I wanted t' give ya. Take this with ya too."

Mario recieves a bottle of Wii-Wong Wine

"This was the special you ordered. It's a Wine that is made from delicious Wii-Wong berries. It'll come in handy on yer quest. But don't drink it until the time comes."

Mario decided to take her word, and put the Wii-Wong Wine in his inventory.

"Thank you for everything Petunia. But I think it's time we headed on out."

"It's no trouble at all Ms. Sapphire. Have fun on yer journey!"

And so, Mario & Charlotte leave for their destination, with a bunch of food, and a special Wine in hand, the duo head on for the rocky Earth Mountains.

To be Continued... 


End file.
